


Towards the Sun (Fanart)

by nekoking



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoking/pseuds/nekoking
Summary: fanart of MuffinLance's fic, "Towards the Sun"
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 536





	Towards the Sun (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> This is my first time uploading fanart to this site so idk if I'm doing this right but I love this fic so much I had to draw something for it!  
> Might draw more sometime when it isn't 1am lmao

Azula isn't very fond of Zuko's choice of hairstyle. Don't listen to her, Zuzu.

**Author's Note:**

> May have taken some liberties with his hairstyle but oh well (I naruto run away at an inhuman speed).


End file.
